Penny Carson
'''Penny Carson'Name shown in her yearbook (see this image) is the daughter of Kyle Carson and Charlotte Moore, and the older sister of Trip Carson. She is in the 2015 graduating class of Tesuque High School. As of Season 5, she is a senior at Oberlin College in Ohio. Appearance Penny is a female deer like her mother Charlotte, and according to BoJack, she looks a lot like her. She has taupe brown fur, with cream fur on her eyes, mouth, the front of her body, and inside her ears, and brown fur on the top halves of her ears. She has green eyes, brown freckles on her cheeks, shoulders, and snout, and a tuft of dark brown hair that appears to be styled up. In [[Escape from L.A.|''Escape from L.A.]], when she is seventeen and still in high school, she wears a short, mid-length sleeved magenta dress, with a lavender zigzag on the collar and the bottom of the sleeves and skirt, mauve knee socks with tears on the tops of them, and small black boots with yellow spots. She also wears a long necklace with a triangle shaped yellow pendant with a black spot in the middle, and another smaller necklace that has small round grey beads and light green and a light blue tear dropped shaped beads in between them. In [[That's Too Much, Man!|''That's Too Much, Man!]], when she is now in college, and it is wintertime in early 2016, she is wearing a purple and white Letterman style jacket, along with a grey top that exposes a little bit of the bottom of her stomach, black jeans, and a red and light pink ear flap beanie with pom-poms, which her ears stick out of, and the boots she wore in her previous appearance. History Background Penny was born in 1997 and is the first and only daughter of Kyle and Charlotte. She had lived in New Mexico her whole life. Season 2 In her introduction (along with her father and brother) in [[Escape from L.A.|''Escape from L.A.]], she is seventeen years old and is attending Tesuque High School. While her family life is relatively normal, she holds some typical teenage angst fueled by her school life. When BoJack stays at her household, she is at first suspicious of him but learns to bond with BoJack when he mentors her in driving and spends time with her. Most of Penny's worries stem from her crush on classmate Diego Mendoza and the impending prom night. After Diego rejects her for a turtle girl named Layla K. when she asks him to prom, BoJack helps Penny concoct a plan to make Diego jealous and gain his attention at the prom, but the two, along with Penny’s friends Maddy and Pete-Repeat, eventually abandon the plan as BoJack attempts to help salvage the unsuccessful night. Penny grows fond of BoJack, as the two briefly dance with each other on top of a water tower, where BoJack states she looks just like her mom. However, BoJack had let Maddy drink large amounts of alcohol and get drunk, and Pete calls them down from the water tower when she passes out. He fears she might have alcohol poisoning, and he said he knew someone who died from it. They go to the hospital, but BoJack convinces Pete to stay with Maddy while he and Penny go home, and to tell the nurses he doesn’t know where she got the alcohol from. Pete reluctantly agrees. Upon returning home BoJack assures a worried Penny that Maddy will be fine, and they did the right thing. Penny thanks BoJack fro the night they had together, and she tells him that he's the first grown-up she’s met that treats her like a person, whereas everyone else treats her like a kid. She kisses BoJack and prepositions to sleep with him. Despite her reassurances that she is within the age of consent and that she is sober, BoJack turns her down, stating she does not know what she wants. She gets upset and goes inside the house with tears in her eyes. She is found aboard BoJack's ship later in the evening after BoJack is turned down by Charlotte, stating she does know what she wants. BoJack dismisses her but leaves his cabin door open. A drifting glowstick balloon the prom group made earlier in the night floats by the ship and catches the attention of Charlotte. When Charlotte walks by to investigate, she hears noises from within the ship and opens the cabin door to discover both Penny and BoJack in bed, about to start undressing each other. Penny is last seen leaving the ship crying upon obeying Charlotte's command to go to her room, right before the latter demands BoJack to leave and that if he ever tries to contact her or her family again, she would, in her words, ''"fucking kill him". [[Season 3|'Season 3']] Penny would later make an appearance in the Season 3 episode, [[That's Too Much, Man!|''That's Too Much, Man!]] where she is seen having a successful time in college. BoJack attempts to make amends with the various people he's wronged in his lifetime (while dragging Sarah Lynn along), but, in his intoxicated state, keeps blacking out. In one of the black-outs, he ends up in Ohio with Sarah Lynn to make amends with Penny. BoJack makes a U-turn before blacking out and coming to in Penny's college, having apparently gone through with the plan despite his own protests. After another black-out, they end up spying on Penny in the cafeteria. One more black-out nets them at a dorm party where BoJack seems to be under control once more. He elects to stop following Penny and attempts to get inside to use the bathroom. In his stupor, he garners the attention of Penny, who recognizes him instantly. BoJack attempts to explain himself and Penny fearfully informs him that he can't be there and she does not want to see him before disappearing into the crowd swarming BoJack. It appears as though she was completely healed emotionally from the incident with BoJack but seeing him again in college is a trigger and reminder of what happened between them so old wounds are once again reopened. [[Season 4|'Season 4']] She is briefly mentioned in [[Stupid Piece of Sh*t|''Stupid Piece of Sh*t]],'' when BoJack thinks about people he let love him, and then he let them down. [[Season 5|'Season 5']] As of '''Season 5', it is unknown how Penny would be doing now. However, the incident between BoJack and Penny is brought up numerous times in Season 5, as Ana gives Diane the tape of BoJack confessing it to the reporter from ''Start Spreading The News''. Diane ends up writing a similar plot line to the incident in BoJack's new show, ''Philbert'', and having an angry confrontation with him about it in ''Head in the Clouds'' after the Philbert premier, along with all of his other past behaviors and actions. In "''The Showstopper''", a paranoid, opioid addicted BoJack believes someone is out to get him. He accidentally calls Charlotte, but Kyle picks up instead. BoJack speaks with a fake voice and tells Kyle he’s doing a survey for his cable company and asks him about his marriage and daughter's sexual life, and the possibility if she was scarred by an older man she trusted and wants to reveal the bad thing he did. Before BoJack hangs up, Kyle responds positively to these questions, giving them all 8/10, implying Penny, and her family, have been able to move on and heal from the BoJack incident. Personality Penny is seen as a dry, sarcastic, angsty, and sometimes vulnerable girl. She is somewhat of a gossip, often speaking of the fast-changing friendships and relationships of her classmates at school. Penny is also shown to be pushy in her motives to want to sleep with BoJack, asking several times in the episode. In her appearance, ''That's Too Much, Man!'' she seems to have matured significantly, behaving in a much friendlier fashion and doing plenty of campus activities in college, however when she recognizes BoJack, she reacts fearfully. Trivia *She is voted with "Best Smile" in her yearbook. *Her bedroom posters have artist names including "F.K.A. Pigs," "Llama Del Rey," and "Bunny Ver w/ Fleet Foxes," which are puns on FKA Twigs, Lana Del Rey, and Bon Iver respectively. *Penny resembles her mother Charlotte in looks and personality. *According to her Facebook, she likes Tai food and the smell of a fire on the first cold day of winter. *Penny and her family went to Todd's Disneyland before it burned down. Gallery S2E11_Tesuque_High_School_Class_of_'15_whole_page.png File:S2E11_Carson_Flierl_and_Ginsberg.png Penny in college.jpeg|Penny in college Penny's Bedroom.png|Penny's Bedroom Penny 2.jpeg Penny upset.jpeg Penny 3.jpeg Penny Prom.jpeg Penny 4.jpeg Prom Pictures.jpeg The group at prom.jpeg Penny and BoJack on the water tower.jpeg Penny Dancing With BoJack.png BoJack and Penny are caught by Charlotte.jpeg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deer Category:Animals Category:Alive Category:Recurring characters Category:Carson Family